Sanic Works at Pizza Hut 3: Tacademic
Sanic Works At Pizza Hut 3, also known as Sanic Works At Pizza Hut 3: Tacademic, simply known as Tacademic, and sometimes in Japan, ピザハット3のSanic Works：Tacademic translates to Pizahatto 3 no Sanic Works: Tacademic. On December 14, 2016, NOT-SEGA Anime had plans for a third Sanic Works At Pizza Hut sequel. were also plans for SWAPH 4: Tacademic 2, but it was scrapped. On December 15, 2016, NOT-SEGA put up a poll to vote for the 3rd sequel's name. 15,280 voted for SWAPH 3: Tacademic, while 10,307 voted for SWAPH 3: Return of Peridot. Other names were: * 3,297 votes: SWAPH 3: Pizza Technology * 241 votes: SWAPH 3: Peridot's Mischief Returns * 1,772 votes: SWAPH 3: Team Up on Power * 64 votes: SWAPH 3: A Paradox on Tacos * 1 vote: SWAPH 3: Sanic has the Cure * removed 2,141 votes: Pizza Hut and Sanic: Together to Form On December 17, 2016, the votes came in, showing that most people wanted Tacademic. On December 20, 2016, NOT-SEGA Anime officially announced that SWAPH 3: Tacademic will begin to air on January 24, 2017, exciting the 15,280 who voted for Tacademic. On the first of January 2017, NOT-SEGA Anime partnered with BETTSEDA and the official manager of Pizza Hut to form the series, currently 62 episodes. A planned Season 2 will air on February 16, 2017, and a third season will air on March 10th, 2017. A fourth season is on the run, with an estimated air date on June 15, 2017. The 5th and 6th seasons are respectively November 11th, 2017, and January 12, 2018. A seventh is planned for September 29, 2018. An eighth is planned for October 31, 2018. A ninth is planned for somewhere in 2025. The last season, Season 10, will air on October 16, 2092. On January 24, 2017, NOT-SEGA Anime aired it's officially first episode. On January 33, 2017, NOT-SEGA Anime had a delay because of a rejected deal to close down SWAPH 3. On February 13, 2017, the last episode of Season 1 aired. On March 15, 2017, the last episode of Season 2 aired. On March 22, 2017, the last episode of Season 3 ended. On June 17,2017, the last episode of Season 4 aired. July 13, 2018, September 19, 2017, November 31, 2017, December 10, 2018, June 9, 2019, and October 11 of 2018 are currently days in which seasons are planned. Plot In the year 2027, Sanic, Donald Trump and Snoopy escape a local planet getting infestated with diseases, commonly with diarrhea symptoms. For an entire year, the crew did not discover a planet with life, until Planet 469DB Planet came in, red, and suitable for life for some reason. What will happen next? Season 1 * Escape From Taco World 1: Sanic, Donald Trump, and Snoopy Doggo escape Taco World as it begins to form an epidemic of diarrhea causing diseases. * Discovery of Pizza Planet 2: The crew land on an airport in a world where there is only Pizza Hut resteraunts. * Outdated Life 3: The crew go to a secret science place, only to know that 70% of diseases are now becoming eradicated. * Wonders of the Future 4: The crew are tasked to locate a lost tape of someone 200 years into the future. Category:Articles